Naruto and the Shinigami
by Parker203
Summary: Naruto is on a mission, however he sees a silver haired Shinigami lying face down by the side of the road. After taking him in, and so on, he learns of the reason why he was there in the first place, and finds out why Aizen is sending Espada and other powerful hollows into the ninja world, so he can obtain a power that is beyond any soul reapers reach


It was bright daylight when Naruto found him, face down on the side of the dirt road in the forest leading to Konoha. He was wearing a white cloak, with a strange symbol on the back. He had silver hair and a sword as large as he strapped onto his back. Naruto walked over to him, crouched and gave him a few gentle nudges.

"Hey, are you okay?"

There was no response, not even the lightest movement. Naruto stood back up, and thought about leaving him, but he knew he couldn't just leave him lying around here. A moment later his conscience got the better of him. He shrugged and leant down, and threw him over his shoulder.

Naruto just came back from a mission with Kakashi and Shikamaru investigating a disturbance in an old coal mining village. Naruto was coming back to give the disturbing report, before he saw this boy as he was jumping through thee trees.

Naruto waltzed into the village, however Izumo and Kotetsu rushed in front of him, and Izumo held his hand in front of him.

"Woah, hold it Naruto, you know the rules"

"I know, I know, but I couldn't just leave him lying on the road"

"We hate to do this as well, however you can't just bring in strangers into the village. Who know who he could be" Izumo inspected the boy that Naruto had slung over his shoulder "and he is a kid, with a massive Katana, you shouldn't bring him in"

"Yeah yeah whatever, I am bringing it in. If Tsunade has a problem with it, then she can deal with me" Naruto barged past the two "now if you excuse me, I have to get to the hospital"

Naruto managed to get to the hospital entrance before Sakura walked out, and saw Naruto carrying a complete stranger.

"Hey Naruto, who's this?"

"Some kid who I found lying face down by the road"

Sakura looked a little annoyed "Naruto, remember the last time you brought in someone? He ran out of the hospital half drunk and started kissing all the girls on his way out of the village! Including me!"

"Be honest though, that was kind of funny"

"No, Naruto, it wasn't. Now get him…"

Naruto didn't listen to a word Sakura was about so say, so he just walked right past her into the hospital.

Sakura spun around "NARUTO!"

"Boy Naruto, you really are an idiot" said Sakura as she followed him out of the hospital "you really know how to run people around huh!" Sakura yawned.

"You shouting at me the entire time didn't help though, but you did give up in the end"

"You weren't going to give up, so I thought I might just as well conserve my energy for when I need it, like this" Sakura walloped Naruto on the top of the head, smashing his face into the street.

Naruto moaned as he pulled his head out of the implant in the road, and his sore and red face "Sakuraaaaaaaaa, what was that for?" he whined.

"For bringing in a completely stranger, now come on, you need to see Tsunade about your mission"

Naruto and Sakura chatted about what was going on for the past 2 days while Naruto was off investigating with Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"So I see, this is not good, send everyone on high alert" Tsunade nodded to the Chuunin that was standing by the door. He nodded back and ran out the door.

"What do you mean, 'a massacre' Naruto?" asked Sakura looked pale.

"It's true, there are bodies and blood everywhere. Limbs missing, bodies torn, the mining town was repainted red with their blood"

Tsunade thought for a moment "are you absolutely sure you were not in a Genjutsu?"

Naruto nodded "Kakashi thought that immediately, but it was not a genjutsu. But one thing is more disturbing than everything else" this caught Tsunades attention "there was no traces of the person, or thing that did this. It is like he was a ghost, who can kill people"

"Naruto, I want you to leave immediately and take Hinata and Neji with you, I want you to find whatever this is, and eliminate it. We cannot allow this, this thing to roam around freely. For whatever we know we could be next. And take Sakura with you as well, you may need her healing abilities for whatever reason"

"Yes mam" Naruto turned around and just as he was about to leave, Tsunade told him "and take that kid with you as well" Naruto got a chill up his spine, did she know the entire time? "after all, he isn't human"

Naruto was wide eyed, and went white, his head turned slowly towards Tsunade "N…n…not…human?"

"Come on Naruto, even you should of figured that out"

Naruto sprinted out of the room, and all the way to the hospital, and to the room that the kid was in. He was surrounded by multiple confused doctors and an ANBU at the end of the bed.

"Sorry guys, Tsunade asked me to get rid of him"

The ANBU man hesitated for a moment before allowing Naruto to pick him up and leave with him.

Hinata, Neji and Sakura were already waiting at the gates when Naruto turned up with the kid over his back. Izumo and Kotetsu were laughing and pointing at Naruto as he walked towards them "HAHA! Naruto, I told you Tsunade would be pissed off" yelled Izumo.

Naruto turned his head away as he walked past them, looking pissed off himself.

"Naruto, who, and what is he?" asked Neji suspicious "he has a weird energy like source, but it isn't chakra"

"I know" Naruto shivered "Tsunade told me he wasn't human either"

"Yeah well, we might as well drop him off when we pass a village, we can't just leave him lying around" Neji turned "come on now, this mission is very important" he jumped into the trees, followed by Hinata, Sakura, then Naruto.

The four of them jumped branch to branch, with Neji and Hinata taking turns studying the area with their byakugan, but thankfully not picking anything up "Naruto, how long will it take to get to the mining village do you think, I have never been there" asked Sakura.

"Considering it's a lovely day, the birds are singing, and the sun is shining, I would say about an hour, hour and a half" Naruto looked over his shoulder to take a look at the person he was carrying, "but seeing as I am carrying someone, or something, and I don't want to hurt him, about two"

"Naruto" said Neji "this mission is an extremely important one, in fact, this is quite possibly the most important you are going to be in for a very long time"

"Yeah…huh?" Naruto looked back at the kid, he was moving slightly "everyone, stop"

Naruto and the rest stopped where they were, and Naruto, with care, took off the kid and placed him next to the tree trunk "Sakura"

Sakura nodded and she jumped over to them. Naruto took a step back as Sakura placed her palms above the boys chest and began a medical jutsu.

"Naruto, Sakura!" Neji shouted at them impatiently, "we are on a mission, we can't just stop to help him.

"I know, but think about it. If what we are searching for is possibly not human, which in incredibly unlikely, then don't you think this kid might be of some help? He might know what caused it; he might even be the culprit himself"

Neji paused for a moment before sighing, "Fine, be quick though, we don't have much time"

Thirty seconds passed before the kids eyes opened slowly. He raised his head and studied everyone around him "Huh, who, who are you lot?" he asked drowsily.

Naruto patted him on the shoulder and smiled "I found you lying face down on the side of the road. I picked you up, and I will skip the long story, and we are here now"

The kid was about to fall back to sleep, but he suddenly perked up violently and jumped to his feet "RUN!" he grabbed his sword and pulled it out and pointed at Neji.

"HOLD IT!" Neji yelled.

"NOT YOU! BEHIND YOU!" the kid disappeared from sight and appeared beside Neji, however Neji grabbed him by the arm and swung him around and flung him with brute force at the ground below them. Neji jumped down beside him and stared down "behind you"

Neji activated his Byakugan, and sure enough, something was behind them, something that was not human, and possibly not this world "NARUTO!" Neji turned to face above "ABOVE YOU!"

Naruto entered his battle ready mode and looked upwards. Sure enough, there was something that resembled a monster "man! That thing is ugly!"

It had a white mask that had the shape of a goat's skull, two horns protruding at the sides. It was black all over with white spots dotting it. Its arm was extended, and let out a roar.

Naruto and Sakura jumped sidewards as it crashed into the tree branch, tearing it to pieces. However, in mid-flight the beasts hand grabbed Naruto by the leg, and swung him back into a tree trunk with a tonne of force, and he hit it so hard that he basically cut right through the tree. Surely, this thing isn't real. Naruto was still attached to the beast, so he did what he always does.

"Shadow clone jutsu" he made a hand sign and three clones appeared out of smoke on the monster. One of the clones took out a kunai, and used wind style chakra to sharped the blade to the extreme, and cut it right through its arm. Naruto was nest flying and onto the road. He sat up, and saw the arm that was attached to him turn into black energy, and disappear.

Naruto stood up and made another shadow clone. The other three were in combat with the beast, with the two Hyugas being much more effective. The kid was battered more than before as he was injured last time, so he wasn't going anywhere anytime fast. Naruto made a rasengan, and jumped up into the trees once more, and with a thrust, the rasengan met its target. It disintegrated the mask as that is where the rasengan hit, and the beast itself disintegrated a second later in mid-air into a strange sort of black energy.

The three later grouped around the kid who was now sitting up, his wounds healing quickly.

Naruto stared at him "What the fuck, was that?"


End file.
